Halloween
by FairytailLover29
Summary: This is a nalu story and its about how lucy moves to magnollia and goes to a halloween party and they play a game that lets you control people and stuff in it and you each have an assigned color but what happens when the game transforms people into other things (OC) And what will happen with veronica? Wellf ind out by reading, its better when you read it :)
1. Chapter1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story it's a Halloween story and I'm a bit new to the story writing community so please tell me if you like my story and any mistakes I may have made **

**Thank you :D please enjoy my Fairytail FanFic.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Lucy!, come downstairs I have to tell you something" Jude(Lucy's dad) exclaimed "and get the door". Lucy put on her white and black medium-small lengthened dress white a brown belt around her waist, then she put on her ankle high white socks. Then she ran down her houses carpeted stairs to get the door. Once she got the door she met eyes with the woman at the door who had emerald green eyes with beautiful platinum blonde hair that went a bit further then her shoulders, she had peach skin and a pink mini dress on with some black knee high heel boots. "Hi I'm Veronica(oc)" the woman said, "oh hello, I'm Lucy, im guessing your here to see my father Jude?" Lucy replied. The woman replied with "yes" as she walked in and ran into Jude's arms when he picked her up in his arms and spun her around, Lucy was shocked! "Ughh... dad who is this" Lucy asked really shocked "oh I forgot to tell you this is the person I'm engaged to isn't she beautiful? She is over to help us pack up since we're moving in with her and her children in magnolia" Jude replied to Lucy. "Lucy ran upstairs to call her friends that live in magnolia. Her friends answered within seconds. "Hi, I'm coming to magnolia guys"Lucy exclaimed. "Omg really!?" Gray ,Levy, and Mira exclaimed excitedly. "Oh I have to go bye see you soon" Lucy said while hanging up. "Bye, cya soon" gray quickly snuck into the end of the call. "LUCY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Jude yelled. Lucy ran all the way back down her carpeted stairs, "yes father" Lucy said. "What is this!?!" Jude exclaimed angrily while holding up a ripped shirt... "omg, dad what happened to your favorite shirt?" Lucy asked confused. "That's what I was going to ask you little miss" Jude even more angrily replied. Lucy and her father fought for a while until Lucy realized Veronica smirking in the back of Jude, they fought about it more until Veronica butted in and told Jude to settle down as Lucy probably didn't to do it. Once everyone finished packing up there stuff they caught a cab to the airport and got on their flight. Once they got to the house... Lucy realized that Veronica was Grays mom Veronica, "GRAY...!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she ran towards the dark haired male that wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh, hey Lucy what's... OMG LUCY what are you doing here?" Gray replied shocked. Once they went up to grays room gray told Lucy about the fun night that was going to be going on at his, levy's and Mira's friend natsu' house and he said that Natsu said she could go to, the day of Halloween...

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of Fairytail Halloween I'll try to get chapter 2 out soon :) baii**


	2. Chapter2

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter these are very fun to make even thoug nobody's going to read these lol now onto the story.**

**As Lucy got up she checked her phone and she seen that gray had texted her and tried calling her she quickly grabbed her phone and called gray back, "hey this is grays voicemail, if your Lucy I'll be outside in 15 minutes" said grays voicemail. Lucy quickly put on her orange and black striped tube top with some black overalls and white sneakers and rushed to the door where gray was standing, "omg I'm sorry I'm late I slept in and..." Lucy explained until she noticed the pink haired male. She blushed a little bit but nobody noticed. "Hi you must be Lucy, I'm natsu" the pink haired male exclaimed. "Oh!, hi well ugh yea I'm l-Lucy" lucy replies awkwardly. "Its fine I won't bite, hehe" natsu replied also awkwardly (omg the cringe...lol). "Well we should probably go to my house now" natsu exclaimed changing the subject, as everyone was hopping in Lucy slipped and almost knocked herself out. "OMG LUCY" Natsu yelled worriedly, "are you ok?" Natsu asked still worried "yea I'm f-fine.." Lucy replied "well let's go over to your house now" Gray said impatiently. ONCE THEY GOT TO THE HOUSE...TBC...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 I'm sorry it's short but chapter 3 will be out soon **:D


End file.
